Twitch
by The Twitcherz
Summary: Twitchkit is a young kit in ThunderClan, but for some reason, everyone hates her and is afraid to associate with her. Maybe there is more to her name than she thought. [on temporary hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Laying smugly in her nest, the young calico she-cat sighed with contentment. Beside her, two small bundles of warmth squirmed, wriggled and mewed, struggling between each other to clasp her warmth. Beside her, a white tom stood proudly.

"I'll tell Darktears that your kits have been born," He meowed, his pride apparent in his voice and the swagger in which he walked. Spottedfur purred, watching Cloudstorm leave; she loved him.

Spottedfur smiled, love shining in her amber eyes. They were perfect, both of them. One was a tomkit, his flawless black pelt musing beautifully with his blue eyes. The other, the spitting image of her mother, green eyes already open and lively. She was already starting to stray after only a few days of life. Sighing again, Spottedfur shifted her posistion ever so slightly searching for comfort.

The she-kit squeaked as her mother moved, and opened her emerald green eyes to view in the world around her. Everything was so big, and yet still so fuzzed over. She shook her head in frustration, and tried to stand up. She succeeded for a moment, only to fall over a step later. Spottedfur, seeing her struggling daughter, smiled, rolled her eyes and picked her up gently in her teeth. The kit offered much protest, but to no avail. Setting her daughter down, Spottedfur waited a moment for her to settle down, then closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

Suddenly, the tortoiseshell kit began to violently jerk, her body twitching in every direction. Squeaks of pain emitted from her tiny maw as she twitched, each movement more violent and painful than the last. The medicine cat rushed in, her green eyes clouded. The tabby examined the tiny kit, who was shaking.

"My kit!"Spottedfur wailed, licking her kitten ferociously. Her amber eyes clouded with pain as the movements subsided and the she-kit began to doze. Darktears gave Spottedfur a grim look through sympathetic blue eyes. Her gray, almost black tabby pelt quivered in shock.

"Spottedfur. Your kit has twitch." Darktears announced grimly, "She'll have these attacks throughout her life. It may end up killing her one day." Spottedfur protectively wrapped a dappled tail around her daughter.

"I don't care! I'll love her no matter what!" Spottedfur protested hotly. Such love was admirable. Darktears nodded, and padded swiftly away from the new mother. Touching her pink nose to her son, Spottedfur meowed, "I'll name you Nightkit."

Grimly gazing at her daughter, she wondered what she could possibly name her. Spottedfur touched her nose to her daughter, whose flanks were heaving in her sleep, and said her name,

"Twitchkit."

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like the prologue? Twitchkit has epilepsy, like me, so I thought this might be an interesting story. Next up is the allegiances! R&R please!**


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER:  
**Blazingstar**- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

DEPUTY:  
**Nightsky**- Small black she-cat with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Ryepaw_

MEDICINE CAT:  
**Darktears**- Black she-cat with a white chest and paws and green eyes

WARRIORS:  
**Blackhawk**- Smoky black tabby tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice, Maplepaw_

**Cloudstorm**- Long-haired white tom with one amber eye, one blue eye

**Cricketsong**- Black tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip and green eyes  
_Apprentice, Juniperpaw_

**Flamefur**- Long-haired red tabby tom with green eyes

**Cheetahclaw**- Small golden tom with black spots and amber eyes

**Drizzleheart**- Long-haired gray, almost blue, tabby tom with dark blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Ryepaw_

**Whispersong**- Small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Sunpaw**- Light golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Juniperpaw**- Small brown tabby tom

**Maplepaw**- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws

**Ryepaw**- Small ginger tabby tom with a white tail tip

QUEENS:

**Spottedfur**- Small calico she-cat with amber eyes  
(Kits: Twitchkit, Torrentkit)

ELDERS:

**Singedfur**- Dark brown tabby tom with half of his fur burned off from a fire

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER:  
**Loststar**- Very small dark brown tabby she-cat

DEPUTY:  
**Leafstorm**- Long-haired light brown tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT:  
**Hazelthorn **- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a short tail

WARRIORS

**Sandwhiskers**- Pale ginger she-cat

**Nightshadow**- Black tom with white paws

**Bouldertail**- Big gray tabby tom

**Missingtail**- Small calico she-cat with no tail  
_Apprentice, Grasspaw_

**Streamingfur**- Blue-gray she-cat  
_Apprentice, Elmpaw_

QUEENS

**Raindancer**- Blue-gray she-cat with white paws  
(Kits: Thistlekit, Mountainkit)

ELDERS:

**Hawkfeather**- Golden brown tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN-**

LEADER:  
**Risingstar**- Big ginger tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

DEPUTY:  
**Adderfang**- Small dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Eveninpaw_

MEDICINE CAT:  
**Lilacbreeze**- Beautiful lilac tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Rainpaw_

WARRIORS

**Earthsong**- Pale long-haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
_Apprentice, Lightningpaw_

**Foxtail**- Light ginger tabby she-cat with a bushy red tail and amber eyes

**Tatteredtail**- Dark brown tabby tom with a torn tail from an owl's talons and green eyes  
_Apprentice, Shadepaw_

**Ravenflight- **Black tom with amber eyes

**Splashpool- **Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Stealthpaw_

QUEENS:

**Petaldance- **Small golden tabby she-cat with green eyes  
(Kits: Wrenkit)

ELDERS:  
**Twistedear- **Old gray tabby tom with one ear

**WINDCLAN-**

LEADER:  
**Beechstar- **Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY:  
**Sunfire**- Handsome ginger tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT:  
**Sparrowfeather- **Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

**Morningsun- **Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Fallingsnow- **Small white she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Snailpaw_

**Smokestripe**- Light gray tabby tom with darker gray stripes and green eyes

**Blackthorn**- Small black tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

**Scorchingfire- **Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice, Volepaw_

QUEENS:

**Meadowgrass- **Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
(Kits: Emberkit, Pheasantkit)

ELDERS:

**Scarface**- Old black tom with lots of scars on his face


	3. Chapter 2

Tiny heart beating rapidly, a small kitten stepped into a large clearing, shadowed by the yawning forest. Darkness lay like a thick blanket over everything, so that nothing could be seen. The newleaf air was stagnent, with no breeze to ruffle the leaves or cause the ferns to sway. The forest was completely silent.

"Momma?" She asked, her voice echoing in an omnious fashion. She felt so alone, yet she felt as if she was being watched ...or even worse, stalked. It was against StarClan's code for a kit to leave camp, so what was she doing here? This was a place that she had never seen before. _I gotta get back to camp ..I'll be okay._ She told herself, turning around, but only found herself facing the unforgiving night. Once she entered it, she felt as if she would be swallowed, never to reappear on the other side, wandering forever in the night.

The many-colored kitten turned around frantically, starting to panic. It seeped into her mind, numbing it with a cold sense of abandonment, causing the fur on the back of her neck to bristle slightly. Suddenly, an image appeared. A she-cat very dear to her stood in the distance, daylight behind her. Young legs carried a small body across the clearing as fast as they could, but it seemed for every step she took, the cat moved back that amount, it was useless. Then, without warning, she was engulfed by the bleak ebony despair that surrounded them.

"Momma!" She cried, and awoke with a start. Twitchkit stood and shook herself, trying to be rid of her terrible dream, but the image of her mother being devoured kept popping into her mind. This made her almost sure Spottedfur would never return. Wearily, the tiny kitten sat down and began to sob, alone and scared in the darkness.

Suddenly, she began to shake uncontrollably, and she knew it was happening again, only this time, no one was with her. She felt her mouth dry up and she began to get so cold. Cold, cold, cold, but she could feel the sweat dripping down her body. Her mind became blank, and for a split moment she felt nothing at all. She couldn't see, hear, breathe, feel, think, and felt a blank peace. And then the pain came rushing in, every inch of her body absolutely searing with hot stabs of pain. She did not know how long she was lying there, but she was only aware of how painfully alone she was. And in the night there was no other noise except for her labored breathing, and her heartbeat frantically pacing the name of the only thing she felt. _Fear_.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know, but I'll update again tomorrow night. **

**R&R please! **


End file.
